Beck Oliver
Beck Oliver è uno dei personaggi principali di Victorious. È l'ex fidanzato di Giada e sembra essere un buon amico del resto della banda. A causa delle sue doti e bell'aspetto e in particolare dei suoi capelli vaporosi, è molto popolare tra le ragazze. Sembra anche molto calmo, saggio e serio nella maggior parte delle volte. Sembra anche essere il capo della banda. He is portrayed by Avan Jogia. Apperance He is very attractive and because of this, he gets a lot of attention from other girls, such as socialite Alyssa Vaughn; the female ambulance driver in Jade Dumps Beck; Haley and Tara, two obnoxious girls who flirted with him in Freak the Freak Out; a group of cheerleaders; an intern from the reality TV production company in The Wood; a pair of Yerbanian girls in Locked Up!; four Northridge girls in Driving Tori Crazy, who asked him to get a ride to school, even though they aren't students at HA, and three Northridge girls who came to the showing of his short film The Blonde Squad. As seen in A Film by Dale Squires, when he says he will be able to get some cheerleaders to come over and talk to Robbie, he seems to be aware of the effect his looks have on the opposite sex. However, Beck stays pretty modest about this, and it seems that he only takes advantage of his appearance to make Jade jealous. His hair is considered to be la streghaof his most attractive features, as mentioned in Freak the Freak Out, Locked Up!, Helen Back Again, and Driving Tori Crazy. Jade even mentioned on TheSlap that she would be taking his gel and other products with her on a trip that weekend so that he "wouldn't look good while she was gone." Personality & Skills Beck is very kind, rational, laid back, level headed, and seems to get along with everyone, even people like Robbie, Cat, and Sinjin, who are considered quiti weiri. Althoughi. e does not always get involved in drama, he's quick to help someone out, such as when he fixed Robbie's car in A Film by Dale Squires, helped find the letters to spell Ke$ha in Ice Cream for Ke$ha, and did Tori's stunt for her in Beck Falls for Tori. Although Beck is probably the most normal of all the characters, he also seems to be fairly quiet, deep, and mysterious. His locker is clear to represent the fact that he "has no secrets". He takes acting very seriously, and believes that acting is really about "not acting at all, but letting the emotions inside of you come out and represent moments..." (The Wood). Another thing that indicates his quiet, independent personality is the fact that he lives by himself in an RV, instead of with his parents so he an have his own rules. Not much is known about his family or history. Beck is a very talented and highly respected actor at Hollywood Arts. Although it has been shown that he can play the guitar, sing, and dance, he seems to be much more focused on acting than music. He got second place in Sikowitz's method acting challenge in Sleepover at Sikowitz's and can also speak in different accents very well. Beck seems to take charge a lot, such as when he ripped up Cat's copy of the Sky Store catalog in Robarazzi to help her move on and gave Jade a time out in the episode Beggin' on Your Knees. In Locked Up!, he was the one to hold the door open for everyone and guide them to the truck to escape, and in the episode Helen Back Again he was the one to take charge and tell Helen that Tori should stay at Hollywood Arts. He also seems to be quite protective of the gang, especially with Jade. One example of this is when he grabs Tori and Jade's hands in The Breakfast Bunch so they won't slip. He sometimes calls his friends, including Jade, "you kids," showing that he is often the leader. He claims that he isn't afraid of anything, and usually stays calm in even the worst situations. Trivia ■He is the only guy to kiss Jade so far. ■As of Car, Rain & Fire he has kissed every girl in the main cast. ■His screen name is 'GotBeck', a play on Got Milk?. ■He has several fish in a 10 gallon tank. ■Beck and Jade, as of Jade Dumps Beck, have been dating for a year and eleven months, but after getting back together they were a couple for almost three years until The Worst Couple. ■To get his hair so fluffy, he has stated that he uses a quality shampoo and conditioner, as said in Locked Up!. According to The Slap, he also uses an array of gels and products to style his hair. ■Beck seems to attract girls with his hair like Hayley Ferguson in Freak the Freak Out, the girls who admire him in A Film by Dale Squires and two Yerbanian women in Locked Up!. ■Beck moved out of his parents house and lives in a RV parked in their driveway. It is named The Silver Streak. ■Beck wears a lot of what Cat refers to as 'man-jewelry', even when he is in the hospital (Cat's New Boyfriend). One of these is a gold circle on a black string, and Jade has also been seen wearing one that matches this one. ■Beck has taken a stage fighting class with Russ (Stage Fighting). ■Beck has his own car, possibly a 1969 Mercury Cougar or red Dodge Dakota. ■According to a picture on TheSlap.com, Beck has no body fat. Added by Azulatatis ■His favorite movie of all time is "On the Waterfront." ■According to Survival of the Hottest, Beck never knew that you had to clean out a fish tank. ■Beck can be seen in the theme song playing an electric guitar. ■Beck is known to be a fan of iCarly: in a photo on TheSlap, Beck shows his trailer with the door broken, apparently because Jade thought she heard another girl in there. He said it was just an iCarly episode. ■Beck wrote the short film in the episode A Film by Dale Squires. ■It is noted in A Film by Dale Squires that he has an "Uncle" Barbara. ■Beck is a fan of the band Care Bears on Fire (There is a poster close to the door of his RV) as seen in Jade Dumps Beck. ■According to Jade from Beggin' On Your Knees, he was born in Canada. Coincidentally, Avan himself was born in Canada. ■As seen in Beck Falls for Tori, Beck chews on his pen. ■As seen in many of the episodes, Beck likes to make Jade jealous and tease her, as her reaction seems to amuse him. ■According to Jade in "The Wood", Beck likes having his tummy tickled. ■Beck likes buffalo nuggets (as stated in "Freak the Freak Out"). ■Beck has some mechanic skills and seems to know a lot about cars, as seen on TheSlap (fixes his own) and in A Film by Dale Squires (fixes Robbie's). ■As stated on the Slap, Beck does not like refrigerated mussels.Beck with Alyssa ■Beck doesn't drink water from mountain streams (because he thinks the water contains fish pee). ■Not much can really scare Beck, as seen in IParty with Victorious. This is evidence of his laid-back personality. ■On TheSlap, he has mentioned having a Great Aunt Ruthie (picture gallery from Tori the Zombie). ■According to André on TheSlap, he is famous for his grilled BBQ ribs. ■He is the only main male character to make an episode absence, following Cat, then Trina. ■According to his TheSlap page, Beck's hair is too thick for him to wear a baseball cap over it. ■Beck is one of six characters who can drive. The other five are Andre (Ice Cream for Ke$ha), Trina (Tori the Zombie), Jade (Jade Dumps Beck and Car, Rain & Fire), Robbie (A Film By Dale Squires), and Cat (Cat's New Boyfriend). ■Beck's family seems to dislike Jade, as his dad said for Father's Day he wanted Beck to break up with her and he said in Locked Up! that his aunt refused to take them to Cancun when she found out that he was taking Jade along. ■He is the only student who has yet to interact with Lane, the guidance counselor. ■According to an update on TheSlap, his fashion style is inspired by 1980s teen movies. ■He seems to be the only one who isn't scared of Jade. ■He is the only main character who has not cried at all on the show. ■Beck is the only main character who has not mentioned a sibling. It is likely that he is an only child. ■He is the only main character who has not made any of his own videos on TheSlap. He does not have any video segments and his profile video was shot with Jade. ■He likes to drink hot sauce, and is apparently unaffected by the spiciness (seen in The Breakfast Bunch). ■His parents have never been shown on the show (exept for his father's hand) but have been mentioned a few times in the show. ■Beck is the only main character who has not had a scene at Nozu yet. ■He has a black PearPhone XT. Category:Bat Members